2013 Total Nominations
2013 Total Nominations is the complete ranking of the characters that made the 2013 Character Battle, based on how many nominations they pulled down GameFAQs-wide. See Also * Board 8's Summer 2013 Nominations * 2013 1v1 Bracket Total Nomination Rankings Note: SB threw out nominations in favor of awarding each member of the Noble Nine their own division as #1 seeds. He also threw out noms in favor of awarding the #3 seeds to only Contest newcomers and the #8 seeds to only "joke" characters. # #1. Link # #1. Solid Snake # #1. Samus # #1. Mario # #1. Cloud # #1. Sonic # #1. Mega Man # #1. Crono # #1. Sephiroth # #2. Luigi # #2. Sora # #2. Zero # #2. Phoenix Wright # #2. Dante # #2. Squall # #2. Ezio # #2. GlaDOS # #2. Commander Shepard # #3. Draven # #3. Shulk # #3. Dragonborn # #3. Creeper # #3. Yu Narukami # #3. Chrom # #3. John Marston # #3. Lee Everett # #3. Elizabeth # #4. Kirby # #4. Nathan Drake # #4. Lightning # #4. Garrus Vakarian # #4. Leon Kennedy # #4. Pokemon Trainer Red # #4. Master Chief # #4. Lara Croft # #4. Yuri Lowell # #5. Tharja # #5. Ike # #5. Auron # #5. Amaterasu # #5. Squirtle # #5. KOS-MOS # #5. Lenneth Valkyrie # #5. Booker DeWitt # #5. Big Boss # #6. Morrigan Aensland # #6. Pikachu # #6. Kratos # #6. Lucina # #6. Handsome Jack # #6. Vivi # #6. Neku Sakuraba # #6. Alucard # #6. Raiden # #7. Mega Man X # #7. Kefka # #7. Tifa # #7. Pit # #7. Gordon Freeman # #7. Bowser # #7. Charizard # #7. Fox # #7. Wheatley # #8. CATS # #8. Groose # #8. ? Block # #8. Chester # #8. Spring Breeze Dancin' # #8. Missingno # #8. L-Block # #8. Epona # #8. Hero # #9. Yoshi # #9. Bayonetta # #9. Knuckles # #9. Ganondorf # #9. Sly Cooper # #9. Professor Layton # #9. Red Bird # #9. Magus # #9. Spyro # #10. Clementine # #10. Otacon # #10. Mike Haggar # #10. Barret Wallace # #10. Francis York Morgan # #10. Guybrush Threepwood # #10. Seifer Almasy # #10. N # #10. Solaire of Astora # #11. Rinoa Heartilly # #11. Zack Fair # #11. Teemo # #11. Tidus # #11. Zidane Tribal # #11. Mewtwo # #11. Lyndis # #11. Lu Bu # #11. Ness # #12. Crash Bandicoot # #12. Pokemon Trainer Blue # #12. Riku # #12. Archer # #12. Hades # #12. Urdnot Wrex # #12. Cirno # #12. Zack Fair # #12. Welkin Gunther # #13. Waluigi # #13. Captain Falcon # #13. Vaas Montenegro # #13. Adam Jensen # #13. Frog # #13. Dracula # #13. Travis Touchdown # #13. Lloyd Irving # #13. Midna # #14. Peacock # #14. Gilgamesh # #14. Claptrap # #14. Dunban # #14. Ramza Beoulve # #14. Vyse # #14. Revolver Ocelot # #14. Proto Man # #14. Juliet Starling # #15. Ryu # #15. Yuri Hyuga # #15. Yuna # #15. Corvo Attano # #15. Wesker # #15. Sub-Zero # #15. Donkey Kong # #15. Steve # #15. Terra Branford # #16. Poison # #16. Meat Boy # #16. Zelda # #16. The Boss # #16. Shadow the Hedgehog # #16. Wario # #16. Tom Nook # #16. Ratchet # #16. Chie Satonaka # #17. Captain Olimar # #17. Cole # #17. Tails # #17. Rayman # #17. Laharl # #17. Marth # #17. Kratos Aurion # #17. Scorpion # #17. Balthier Bunansa # #18. Midna # #18. Kerrigan # #18. Geno # #18. Fei Fong Wong # #18. Sen. Steven Armstrong # #18. Duke Nukem # #18. Isaac Clarke # #18. Isaac # #18. Isaac (The Binding of Isaac) # #19. ??? Category:GameFAQs Contests